A Rival
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Jean dan Eren adalah rival yang selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Tapi sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini? Apakah ada yang berinisiatif untuk merubah julukan "rival" yang telah melekat pada mereka? AU, JeanEren fic.


Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Maybe Shounen-ai

* * *

**A Rival**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang berdiam diri di depan papan pengumuman, disana tertulis nama murid-murid yang mendapatkan nilai terbaik dalam ujian kemarin beserta nilainya dan disusun sesuai dengan peringkatnya. Eren Jaeger sedang memandang nilai-nilai itu, ia mencari namanya apakah tertulis disana atau tidak.

Tidak lama sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah Eren. Memang dia bukan berada di peringkat pertama, dia mendapat peringkat kelima. Tapi yang membuatnya merasa puas karena nilainya berada di atas seorang saingannya.

Saat Eren sedang tersenyum seperti itu, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan pemuda berambut pirang yang mendekatinya. Eren melambaikan tangan ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Mikasa, Armin. Sini..." panggil Eren.

Mikasa dan Armin langsung mendekati Eren. Armin melirik ke arah papan pengumuman dan ia tahu apa maksud Eren memanggil mereka tadi. Armin melihat papan pengumuman itu dan melihat dia peringkat ketiga.

"Kau peringkat kelima, Eren. Mikasa seperti biasa peringkat pertama." ujar Armin.

"Baguslah, Eren. Kau bisa mempertahankan peringkatmu. Siapa tahu kau bisa mendapat peringkat lebih baik lagi." Mikasa bernapas lega dan tersenyum pada Eren.

"Aku tidak berharap bisa menyamai nilaimu, Mikasa." gumam Eren.

Sudah ada beberapa murid lain yang melihat juga ke arah papan pengumuman itu. Eren melirik ke arah lain dan melihat sosok orang yang ia nantikan. Eren langsung berjalan meninggalkan Mikasa dan Armin, ia mendekati pemuda itu.

"Hee, peringkat keenam lagi Jean. Selamat, lagi-lagi kau di bawahku." ujar Eren sedikit sombong.

Jean Kirschtein langsung menatap ke arah Eren dengan tatapan tajam. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka berdua? Jean dan Eren itu adalah rival dan mereka senang sekali berkompetisi dalam hal apapun, selain itu mereka sama-sama berisik. Suasana kelas benar-benar ramai jika mereka berdua sudah beradu mulut.

"Cih, kau hanya beruntung Eren. Jangan sombong dulu." ujar Jean.

"Kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa kau dibawahku? Akui saja Jean."

"Tidak akan pernah! Kau harus merasakan pembalasanku yang lain, Eren."

Mikasa mendengar suara Eren dan ia terdiam melihat Eren yang kembali beradu mulut dengan Jean. Di mata Mikasa mereka berdua itu sering sekali bertengkar, Armin langsung mendekati mereka berdua. Mikasa pun menyusul Armin. Teman-teman lain yang melihat mereka tidak memperdulikan pertengkaran Jean dan Eren, hal itu sudah biasa.

"Eren, Jean. Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar lagi." ujar Armin.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, tapi mendeklarasi persaingan kami."ujar Jean dan ia menatap Eren dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siapa takut!" Eren juga sama seperti Jean, memandang lawannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan tajam dan sedetik kemudian tidak saling menatap lag, mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Eren langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya, Mikasa dan Armin menyusulnya. Sedangkan Jean menghela napas dan memilih untuk menemui Marco yang berada di kelasnya.

Sekarang Eren, Mikasa dan Armin sudah berada di dalam kelas, Eren langsung duduk dan pandangan matanya lurus ke depan. Armin mendekati Eren dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Kau dan Jean selalu bersaing, menurutku kalian berdua memiliki nilai yang bagus di bidang yang berbeda." ujar Armin.

"Ah? Tidak, Armin. Aku harus membuktikan padanya kalau aku itu lebih baik darinya." Eren langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan ia tersenyum.

Sebenarnya awal dari persaingan antara Jean dan Eren hingga berujung seperti ini bermula dari kecemburuan Jean terhadap Eren. Jean melihat Eren selalu ditemani Mikasa dan membuatnya merasa iri, ia menyukai Mikasa dan tidak suka Eren berada dekat dengannya. Apalagi sejak pertemuan pertama mereka juga berbeda pandangan.

Maka dimulailah persaingan antara Jean dan Eren seperti saat ini, Eren sendiri juga gampang tersulut emosi oleh Jean. Dan persaingan diantara mereka semakin menjadi, dimulai dari nilai dalam pelajaran, olahraga, makanan dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Bisa dibilang sudah setahun mereka bersaing seperti ini.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh saja Eren jika terus meladeni Jean." ujar Mikasa.

"Aku tidak peduli." gumam Eren.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga juga menjadi bidang persaingan antara Jean dan Eren. Mungkin Eren sedikit lebih pintar untuk urusan akademik tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Jean untuk urusan olahraga sepertinya Eren harus mengakui bahwa Jean lebih unggul dibandingkan dirinya.

'Tidak. Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya.' batin Eren.

Sang guru olahraga, Irvin Smith sedang melihat catatan miliknya lalu ia menatap ke arah murid-muridnya. Ia memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang siap untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini. Semangat anak muda memang hebat.

"Baik, untuk hari ini saya ingin menilai kemampuan berlari kalian. Kalian akan lari sejauh 200 meter." ujar Irvin.

Armin terlihat gugup mendengar hal itu, kemampuannya berlari tidak sebagus teman-temannya. Ia melihat Mikasa yang berwajah tenang lalu melirik ke arah Eren. Sepertinya Eren tidak memperhatikan teman-temannya dan saling bertatapan tajam dengan Jean.

"Untuk pertandingan nanti akan kita lihat siapa yang paling cepat sampai di garis finish." ujar Jean yang meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Iya. Aku tidak takut." ujar Eren.

Irvin memanggil muridnya satu per satu dan mempersiapkan mereka untuk mulai berlari. Mereka dipanggil sesuai absen dan sekarang tiba giliran Eren dan keempat temannya untuk belari. Diantara keempat orang itu salah satunya Jean dan ia juga siap untuk berlari. Setelah Irvin memberi aba-aba, kelima orang itu mulai berlari.

"Wah, seperti biasa Jean yang memimpin." gumam Armin.

Jean berlari dengan cepat dan ia meninggalkan keempat temannya, ia memang percaya dengan kemampuan fisiknya itu. Ia terus berlari dan sekilas melirik ke arah belakang, Eren berusaha untuk menyusulnya.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, Eren memang masih sedikit kesulitan untuk mengalahkan Jean dalam hal olahraga. Meski mereka sama kuatnya, tapi Eren sedikit ceroboh dan tidak peduli dengan kecepatan larinya. Ia hampir menyusul Jean, tinggal sedikit lagi ia berada di depan Jean tapi Jean berhasil meninggalkannya dan memasuki garis finish terlebih dahulu. Disusul oleh Eren di posisi kedua.

"Kau kalah, Eren. Tapi aku hargai usahamu itu." ujar Jean dan ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Eren.

Eren berusaha mengatur napasnya, ia merasa lelah berlari dan memilih untuk duduk di dekat garis finish itu. Eren melihat Jean yang mengulurkan tangannya itu, entah apa maksudnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jean kembali menarik tangannya dan memasukkannya di saku celananya. Eren semakin sebal melihatnya, padahal tadi ia sempat berpikir Jean akan memberinya sekedar jabat tangan atau apa.

Kenapa juga Eren memikirkan hal itu?

"Jangan salah paham dulu! Bukan berarti aku mau menolongmu atau apa." ujar Jean asal.

"Siapa juga yang salah paham!" gumam Eren.

"Kalian berusaha dengan baik, tapi Kirschtein sampai di garis finish lebih dulu dan ia mendapat nilai yang lebih tinggi." ujar Irvin dan ia mencatat nilai murid yang sudah selesai berlari di dalam bukunya.

Jean dan Eren hanya terdiam, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jean melirik ke arah Eren yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya dan terdiam, ia tahu bahwa Eren yang notabene adalah rivalnya ini memiliki arti tersendiri di hatinya.

'Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku.' batin Jean.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Eren yang mengalami kekalahan melawannya dan ia memutuskan untuk meminum air. Ia juga melihat beberapa teman lainnya yang mulai berlari. Tapi Jean tidak tahu bahwa tadi Eren melirik ke arahnya.

* * *

Ada saja hal-hal yang dijadikan sebagai bahan untuk memulai persaingan antara Jean dan Eren. Seolah-olah persaingan diantara mereka itu tidak ada akhirnya. Apalagi di beberapa bidang Eren kalah dengan Jean, begitu juga sebaliknya. Meski begitu, mereka tetap saja bersaing untuk saling mengalahkan satu sama lain dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Seperti hari ini, Jean seenaknya menantang Eren untuk bersih-bersih saat piket nanti. Sepulang sekolah Jean dan Eren memang piket bersama, ada juga Mikasa dan Reiner. Mereka berdua tampak rajin dan membersihkan semuanya dengan cepat, lagipula mereka juga tidak ingin dihukum oleh Sir Rivaille yang adalah wali kelas mereka dan terkenal sebagai pecinta kebersihan.

Jean dan Eren sudah selesai membersihkan kelas, semuanya tampak rapi bahkan Reiner sampai belum menyentuh apapun. Mikasa hanya duduk santai melihat mereka berdua yang bersaing seperti biasa.

"Hee, ternyata tidak susah juga." ujar Eren sambil mengelap keningnya, ia merasa lega.

"Kurasa tidak ada akhirnya persaingan kita ini," ujar Jean santai. "Selama kau belum mengakui bahwa kau kalah, aku tidak akan berhenti untuk menantangmu."

"Silahkan saja, Jean."

Jean dan Eren hanya saling bertatapan tajam tapi entah kenapa mereka saling melempar senyum. Senyum lega karena rival mereka akan menepati janji untuk bersaing bersama lagi. Kedengaran aneh memang tapi hubungan mereka itu rival, baik Jean dan Eren tidak keberatan dengan sebutan seperti itu. Tapi tanpa Eren sadari Jean pernah berpikir mengenai diri mereka.

'Kapankah persaingan ini berakhir?' batin Jean.

Reiner sudah pulang begitu juga dengan Mikasa. Sedangkan Jean dan Eren masih berada di dalam kelas, hanya berdua saja. Eren memandang langit sore dan ia hendak pulang, ia sudah mengambil tasnya dan hendak meninggalkan Jean.

"Eren." panggil Jean.

Eren menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Jean. Wajahnya terlihat penuh tanda tanya, tidak biasanya Jean menghentikan langkahnya seperti itu. Mereka kan rival, seharusnya tidak usah saling tegur sapa. Tapi selalu Jean yang memulai semuanya, dari persaingan mereka, memanggil nama dan banyak hal lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Eren.

"Apa kau ingat saat-saat kita memulai semua persaingan ini?"

Eren terdiam dan ia tersenyum lalu menunjuk ke arah Jean langsung. Jean terdiam melihat Eren dan memilih untuk membiarkan Eren menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ingat dan aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

"Benarkah? Padahal di beberapa hal kau kalah dariku."

"Kau juga sama."

Jean dan Eren kembali adu mulut mereka seperti biasanya. Jean terdiam dan menatap wajah Eren. Entah kenapa selama setahun ini mereka bersaing Jean merasa aneh, ia merasa ingin mengakhiri pertengkaran konyol mereka. Tapi di sudut hatinya yang lain ia merasa enggan dan masih ingin seperti ini.

Kenapa?

Apakah ia mulai memasuki zona nyaman? Ia merasa nyaman bertengkar dengan Eren seperti ini dan tidak ingin mengakhirinya. Apakah dirinya aneh?

Jean mendekati Eren hingga sekarang ia berada di hadapan pemuda itu, Eren terdiam dan menatap Jean bingung. Jean mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan berbisik di telinga Eren.

"Aku tidak akan kalah lagi." bisik Jean lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Eren dan pergi meninggalkan Eren.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Eren, Jean juga langsung pergi meninggalkan Eren sendirian disana. Sekarang Jean berada di dekat tangga dan ia terdiam, ia tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melakukan hal tadi kepada Eren.

'Apa yang aku lakukan?' batin Jean.

Sedangkan wajah Eren memerah, ia membelai rambutnya yang tadi diacak-acak oleh Jean. Jantungnya juga berpacu dengan cepat dan ia teringat saat Jean berbisik seperti tadi. Eren hanya menunduk malu, apalagi dengan dirinya yang bereaksi seperti ini.

Apa yang ia pikirkan terhadap Jean?

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian kecil sepulang sekolah itu, baik Jean dan Eren bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi bohong jika Eren tidak merasa aneh sejak saat itu, ia berusaha untuk mencuri pandang ke arah rivalnya.

Seperti saat ini, Eren memperhatikan Jean yang sedang bercanda dengan Reiner dan Connie. Eren langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, lebih baik ia menatap ke arah lain daripada melihat Jean. Tapi memikirkan Jean membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Baik, ini hasil ulangan kalian." ujar Rivaille yang hendak membagikan hasil ulangan mereka.

Eren mendapatkan kertas ulangannya dan melihat nilainya, tertera angka 75 disana. Eren tersenyum saja, ia juga puas mendapatkan nilai seperti itu. Apalagi pelajaran Matematika Sir Rivaille itu agak sulit dan bisa mendapatkan nilai 75 adalah kebanggan tersendiri untuk Eren.

"Hei berapa nilaimu? Pasti jelek ya." ujar Jean yang sudah berada di sebelah Eren dan terlihat mengejeknya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Nilaiku 75 kok, masih bagus. Memang berapa nilaimu?" tanya Eren.

"Hehe, 78. Aku menang, Eren."

"Cih, sombong."

Eren dan Jean kembali beradu mulut di dalam kelas, sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa sekarang pelajaran Rivaille akan dimulai. Murid-murid yang lain hanya bisa pasrah saja mendengar pertengkaran rival ini sedangkan Rivaille menatap dengan kesal dan menaruh buku di meja dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara yang berisik.

"Eren Jaeger dan Jean Kirschtein, saya harap kalian tidak lupa bahwa ini pelajaran saya." ujar Rivaille dengan nada datar tapi terkesan dingin.

Jean dan Eren otomatis diam dan mereka memandang ke arah wali kelas mereka, rasanya mereka ingin menangis melihat tatapan tajam Rivaille itu. Mereka yakin pasti mereka akan dihukum.

"Saya minta kalian berada di luar kelas selama jam pelajaran saya. Jangan membantah!" ujar Rivaille datar.

Jean dan Eren mengangguk dan mereka sekarang berada di depan pintu kelas, mereka hanya berdiri di luar dan terdiam. Sesekali mereka saling melempar tatapan permusuhan, Eren melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bisa saja kau mendapat nilai bagus itu karena menyontek Annie." tuduh Eren.

"Sembarangan! Itu hasilku sendiri. Aku ragu apakah nilaimu itu benar atau tidak. Makanya belajar, jangan bergantung pada Mikasa terus." ujar Jean tidak mau kalah.

"Apa katamu?!"

Tampaknya mereka kembali berisik dan Rivaille menatap tajam ke arah mereka dari dalam kelas, seketika duo berisik ini langsung terdiam dan tetap berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Eren menghela napas dan ia hanya menunduk saja. Sesekali Jean mencuri pandangan ke arah Eren, ia melihat pemuda itu yang hanya menunduk dalam diam.

Menjadi rival bukan berarti benci kan?

Jean tidak punya alasan khusus untuk membenci Eren, tidak ada. Atau ia hanya membuat saja berbagai macam alasan agar bisa membenci Eren. Apa yang sebenarnya Jean rasakan ini? Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan terhadap Eren?

Hanya ingin lepas dari persaingan dan julukan "rival" itu atau ingin hal yang lebih?

Tapi apa? Menjadi teman atau...

"Jean, hei Jean." panggil Eren.

"Apa?" tanya Jean.

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi dihukum Sir Rivaille."

"Gara-gara aku? Apa tidak salah? Aku juga dihukum dan itu salahmu."

Lagi-lagi mereka tidak mau mengalah dan kembali adu mulut, memang tidak seheboh seperti di kelas. Sepertinya ada saja bahan yang mereka jadikan untuk saling adu mulut. Emosi mereka berdua sama-sama gampang tersulut. Tapi bukan berarti Jean tidak mengerti Eren, mungkin ia menjadi orang yang mengerti Eren selain Mikasa dan Armin.

"OK, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa," ujar Jean langsung dan Eren hanya cemberut saja. Tiba-tiba terlihat senyuman di wajah Jean. "Tapi, aku tidak akan melupakan hari-hari seperti ini."

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung dengan ucapan Jean, apalagi nadanya terkesan serius.

"Iya. Hari-hari yang kita lalui dengan bertengkar, bersaing sebagai rival. Kau tahu, itu hal yang menyebalkan tapi sekaligus menyenangkan."

Eren tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan Jean yang aneh itu, ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jean mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lagi-lagi Eren merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Padahal itu hanya kontak fisik yang biasa, tapi Eren tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ia memilih untuk menunduk saja.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu." ujar Jean.

"Tidak apa kalau kau mau melupakanku." gumam Eren pelan.

Suasana terasa sedikit canggung dan mereka memilih untuk diam saat itu, ketika pelajaran Rivaille berakhir mereka diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam kelas setelah sebelumnya mendengarkan ceramah dari wali kelas mereka. Jean dan Eren kembali ke kursi masing-masing dan tidak berisik seperti biasa.

Pemandangan yang jarang terjadi memang, tapi hal itu bagus karena kelas mereka tidak akan berisik lagi. Jean dan Eren masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Lebih tepatnya mereka saling memikirkan satu sama lain dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

'Apa artinya bagi diriku?'

* * *

Hari sudah sore dan waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Mikasa pergi ke ruangan clubnya dan Armin pamit pulang lebih dulu, tinggallah Eren sendiri di kelas. Baru saja ia akan berjalan keluar kelas dan melihat Jean yang memasuki kelas.

"Ah? Kenapa kau belum pulang, Eren? Mau membersihkan kelas sampai pagi?" ledek Jean.

"Enak saja! Aku baru mau pulang," ujar Eren sedikit kesal. "Kau sendiri kenapa kembali lagi ke kelas? Mau menginap dan tidur ditemani oleh cicak-cicak di kelas?"

"Sembarangan!"

"Kau juga sembarangan!"

Lagi-lagi Jean dan Eren beradu mulut seperti ini, tiada hari tanpa adu mulut. Jean menghela napas dan ia melihat ke sekeliling, memang hanya ada dirinya dan Eren di dalam kelas. Eren menatap tajam ke arah Jean dan hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu." Jean langsung menggenggam tangan Eren.

"Apa? Aku mau pulang." ujar Eren.

Jean melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Eren, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menatap Eren dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang bingung. Mungkin banyak yang ingin Jean katakan tapi ia tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana.

"Hmm, kau tahu Eren, terkadang aku ingin mengakhiri persaingan kita." ujar Jean.

"Hee, itu artinya kau mengakui bahwa kau kalah dariku kan?" ujar Eren dengan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Ck, bukan juga sih. Tapi ya aku ingin kita bisa... lebih dari ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin... kau berada di sisiku. Aku ingin kita bisa bersama lebih lama lagi... bukan sebagai rival..."

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Jean dan wajahnya mendadak memerah. Barusan, itu jelas sekali. Itu pernyataan cinta kan? Memikirkan hal itu membuat jantung Eren kembali berpacu lebih cepat. Rasanya napasnya hampir tertahan mendengar ucapan Jean. Ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari rivalnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Eren.

Jean terdiam dan wajahnya memerah, ia tidak menatap Eren untuk saat ini. Ia menghela napas dan menatap wajah Eren yang masih memerah itu. Wajah yang terlihat manis baginya.

"Kau tidak dengar ucapanku? Apa kau tuli?" ledek Jean.

"Enak saja! Kau itu selalu sembarangan kalau bicara!" Emosi Eren tersulut lagi dan ia menatap Jean dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ahahaha... Lihat wajahmu, Eren. Wajahmu lucu kalau kesal seperti itu."

"Uh, kau itu menyebalkan!"

Jean masih tertawa melihat wajah Eren dan Eren tampak kesal, sesekali Eren berusaha untuk menghajar Jean tapi tidak bisa karena tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Jean. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di kelas dengan tertawa.

Mungkin ini rahasia kecil milik mereka, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa rival ini mulai berteman. Mungkin saja sekarang mereka bisa disebut sebagai teman, kalau tidak ingin disebut sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Memikirkan kata-kata Jean tadi membuat wajah Eren kembali memerah, ia melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jean. Jean terdiam dan menatap Eren, ia tahu baha ucapannya tadi sedikit ambigu. Tapi itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Jean memang tidak pintar mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Jean, maksudmu lebih dari rival itu..." ujar Eren pelan.

"Ah? I-itu... Kau tahu itu." ujar Jean santai tapi ia juga merasa malu.

"A-aku..."

"Kita sudah bersaing selama setahun terakhir ini. Saling mengejar satu sama lain, saling iri satu sama lain, saling belajar satu sama lain. Meski kau lebih unggul tapi jangan lengah, aku juga akan menyusulmu."

"Eh?"

Jean tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, ia tidak bisa menolak bahwa dirinya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Eren. Apakah itu cinta? Ia menginginkan Eren mencintai dirinya? Mungkin terkesan konyol, tapi itulah yang Jean inginkan. Ia menatap Eren dan lagi-lagi mengacak-acak rambut Eren, hanya kali ini ia mulai membelai rambut cokelat itu dengan lembut.

"Kau itu... rival terbaik yang aku miliki."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jean menurunkan tangannya yang membelai rambut Eren lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Jean hanya melambaikan tangan kepada Eren dan tersenyum sejenak hingga akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Eren sendirian di kelas.

Sedangkan Eren menyentuh dadanya, ia merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia dan Jean adalah rival tapi kenapa Jean seperti itu. Ia yakin tadi Jean menyatakan cinta padanya, hanya saja Jean tidak mendengar ucapan Eren lebih jelas.

"Sepertinya kau ingin kita tetap menjadi rival, bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak mendengar jawaban dari perasaanku." gumam Eren dengan wajah yang memerah.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya, kali ini aku mencoba untuk membuat fic Jean x Eren...

Tapi entah kenapa hasilnya seperti ini, aku memilih genre Friendship padahal mereka itu rival. Anggap saja persaingan adalah bagian dari pertemanan. Dan Romance pun hanya sekilas saja. Semoga saja hasilnya bagus...^^

Aku juga suka dengan pair satu ini, ingin rasanya membuat fic tentang mereka.

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan sampai jumpa...^^


End file.
